<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny between student and teacher by JJFanonny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907252">Horny between student and teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFanonny/pseuds/JJFanonny'>JJFanonny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFanonny/pseuds/JJFanonny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory proposes to Lucas to stay late for a little chat...or not? Story 18 [Cory x Lucas]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Friar /Cory Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny between student and teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Horny between student and teacher</h2>
<p>Cory asks Lucas to stay after class, Lucas would do it, and once alone...</p>
<p>Cory: Lucas, I am very proud of your progress.</p>
<p>Lucas: Thank you, I've been trying very hard.</p>
<p>Cory: I could help you, so you can improve even more.</p>
<p>Lucas: Thank you. Right now I have a problem that you could help me with (touches crotch)</p>
<p>Cory: Lucas, are you hard? Do you like me?</p>
<p>Lucas: (Whispering) I like you a lot.</p>
<p>Lucas started unbuttoning his pants and letting his erection show. Cory looks at him in surprise at that size. Then he puts his hand on it and starts masturbating.</p>
<p>Lucas: Ahh ... teacher ...</p>
<p>Cory bent down to start licking his dick, but Lucas was very excited. He grabbed Cory's pants, pulled them down and started licking his dick wildly.</p>
<p>Cory: Aaahh... Lucas, Lucas your mouth is... ahhh.</p>
<p>Lucas licked his member quickly while Cory moaned. Then, Cory turned around and started touching his ass. Lucas looked at him.</p>
<p>Cory: Come on, get it in.</p>
<p>Lucas began to stick his dick in while Cory moaned loudly and hard.</p>
<p>Cory: Lucaaasss!...faster, more!</p>
<p>Lucas: Cory Aaaahhh! I'm going to cum</p>
<p>Lucas dumped all his semen into Cory's ass. Lucas pulled his dick out of his teacher's asshole, moaning. The semen was coming out of Cory's entrance.</p>
<p>Lucas: Uff... tomorrow we repeat it.</p>
<p>Cory: No need to wait so long, I'll see you at 8:00 pm at my house</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>